


Rainsdrops

by Alex_E



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_E/pseuds/Alex_E
Summary: Mariah Shades short drabble





	Rainsdrops

**Author's Note:**

> Another one done in class :-)
> 
> For some reason I can only write sad Mariah stories

He's realized, finally, that there is no escaping it. It has been staring him in the face for over a year now, and he's gotta face the facts.

He is still in love with Darius.

He sits on the bench at Thomas Jefferson Park, hardly noticing the light rain that has begun to fall. He knows he got off work hours ago and is probably at Harlem’s Paradise or at home with a bottle of scotch. He wonders if he's thinking about him at the same time, and he can't help picturing his face when he goes to Darius and tells him that he has finally made his decision – the right decision this time. That they can be together. He imagines kissing him and holding him the way he used to.

He likes sitting here thinking about Darius, because it's a hell of a lot easier than thinking about the other issue pressing on his mind.

What is he going to say to her?

How is he going to tell his partner of 3 years that he's finally given up?

He unconsciously wipes away the raindrops that have fallen on his face. He is terrified to go home and see her, to watch her face fall when he breaks her heart.

He has been a bad partner to her, he knows that. He hasn't been trying, he is not what she deserves. He has been stringing Mariah along when his heart wasn't in it.

But now he'll be free.

He will always love her, he knows that. He makes a mental note to tell her that during the short speech he has planned.

He knows it will be hard, but he also knows it will be worth it.

He walks into the bedroom, where she is going over her notes and some papers for work. He can't help smiling a little – she always looks so adorable with her glasses on.

"Hi," she says, looking up with a strange expression on her face. Is it worry, fear? He can't quite place it. He wonders if she already knows what he's about to do.

"Hi, Mariah." He takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of the bed. "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I have to talk to you, too," she says, and again he can't figure out her veiled tone. She seems… scared and maybe anxious.

For a second he wants to put his arms around her, but he steels himself away from the thought. He loves Darius. Well, he loves Mariah too, but in a different way now, he's pretty sure about that.

Mariah tucks her knees up to her chin and looks at him expectantly. "Go ahead."

He knows that what he's about to say – that he's going to destroy their relationship - that her fairytale is over, so he says, "No, you first." Nothing she's about to say will change his mind – he's set and he's at peace with it.

He knows exactly what he's doing, and he knows it's what he wants.

"Okay." She draws in a shaky breath. "I'm… Oh Lord look at me all nervous of a sudden…..., well here it goes, she looks in his eyes and there is so much love in her gaze, “Hernan will you marry me?” 

And everything he knows comes crashing down.


End file.
